Every Word
by abusenoemperor
Summary: Aiba receives two notes, which have a hidden message, for a secret admirer. Aiba is determined to find this person and maybe share the same feelings.


**Title**: Every Letter

**Author**: Abusenoemperor

**Pairing**(**s**): Shirota Yuu x Aiba Hiroki

**Genre**? (help me here, please)

**Rating**: PG-13

**Summary**: Aiba receives two notes, which have a hidden message, for a secret admirer. Aiba is determined to find this person and maybe share the same feelings.

**Warning**(**s**): Kato Kazuki sleeping with someone, yes, I do not tell you who it is, so let your imagination run wild, but be sure, that this person is **implied** to be someone that I **always** pair Kato with. If you do not like that pairing, then understand the whole point of not putting his name. Plus the scene with Kato is **not** very **big** at all. Do not let this pairing stop you from reading my story please!

_"Seemingly noticeable_

_How I've fallen for you_

_It is_

_Rather unexpected_

_Or would you think otherwise_

_That my love is not true_

_And there is one thing I should tell you,_

_You are the love of my life_

_Unique and_

_Unforgotten"_

Aiba Hiroki stared at the note he held in his hand. He had found it on his kitchen counter with a bouquet of roses. The light haired brunette smiled at the thought of a secret admirer. It couldn't have been anyone who entered his home unless it was Kato Kazuki, who had a spare key. "Kazuki..." Aiba thought to himself, "Why would Kazuki say this kind of stuff to me?" He tucked the note into his pocket then left his house.

The light haired brunette entered Kato Kazuki's house without any notice, "Kazuki?" He called out, "Kazuki?" He repeated. Aiba seated himself in Kato's living room, waiting.

"Hiroki," came a voice behind Aiba, Kato yawned as he attempted to button up his jeans, "You didn't tell me you were coming."

Aiba laughed at him, "Were you sleeping?"

"Yes," he replied casually fixing his hair.

"What are you doing sleeping at two o'clock in the afternoon— oooh… you weren't sleeping," Aiba had a noticeable smirk across his face_. "If Kazuki was sleeping with someone then it can't be him,"_ He thought.

Kato made an "ah," sound ignoring Aiba's remark. "Kazuki? Is that Aiba-chan?" A voice was heard in Kato's room.

"Yeah! It's me!" Aiba called out to the voice curious to see who it could be. The light haired brunette puckered his lips making a face at Kato, "Oh wait," he stopped, "I got a note this morning is it, by chance, from you, Kazuki?" He asked knowing it couldn't be.

"No," Kato said blocking his door way, not letting the other person out.

"Okay, well, look at it for me," Aiba handed the note to Kato.

Kato read the note and laughed, "Someone is apparently in love with you," he stated the obvious then giving back the note.

The person behind Kato laughed as well, "How silly. You can't get more creative then that."

Aiba's eye twitched, that voice could belong to no other. He scratched his head confused, "What do you mean?"

"The person who wrote it for you signed it for you. Why are you asking Kazuki about it?" He laughed putting his arms around Kato's waist.

"Really? How?" Aiba questioned. After a moment of staring at the note he looked up at the two. His eyes squinted and he turned away. He mumbled to himself leaving Kato's home.

Aiba entered an ice cream parlor and sat down at a table, but forgetting to buy him self ice cream. He sighed; wanting to figure out who sent him that note, aside from the fact that the note was signed according to the person Kato was with. He didn't know where the name could be though. "Aiba-chan," A tall figure approached Aiba then sat in front of him.

"Shirota," the younger boy smiled, "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted some ice cream. I got you some. I just saw you sitting her alone…so here," Shirota smiled handing an ice cream cone to Aiba.

"Thank you," Aiba smiled blushing slightly.

"Excuse me," a women that worked at the parlor walked up to Aiba handing him a piece of paper, "A boy asked me to give it to you," she smiled at Shirota then walked away.

Aiba took the note smiling; he hoped it had been from the same person as his other note. He began to read it:

_"Although I am in love_

_I might not get the chance to find out if you love me too_

_Because I'm_

_Afraid, because you may_

_Hate me_

_If in_

_Reality, you love me too_

_Or maybe not_

_Kind as I have always been_

_I will still love you either way"_

"Arg!" Aiba said frustrated as he began to eat his ice cream; he still didn't get it, but he wanted to know really badly. He though for a moment, maybe, if he were to find this guy, he can love him too.

"Is that from a lover?" Shirota questioned smiling, "Doesn't sound to good."

"No, no, it's not like that," Aiba looked at the older boy for help, "I want to know who he is," Aiba said blushing, "He sent me a note earlier and now this, I think I want to meet him."

"I see, well, I wish you luck in finding him," Shirota grinned as he saw the tint of pink blushed on to Aiba's cheeks, "If you look hard enough maybe you'll find him, you know, like in letters. You can always find another word within a word, even if you have to rearrange letters," The taller boy got up grinning, and then he patted Aiba on the head ready to leave. "Good luck," He said before leaving.

Aiba thought long and hard that night. He laid out the two notes in front of him on his bed as he stared. He touched the fabric of his bed sheets by the first note then the second. He reimbursed on what Shirota was telling him, _"If you look hard enough maybe you'll find him, you know, like in letters. You can always find another word within a word, even if you have to rearrange letters." _He smiled at the though of Shirota's words, but some how he didn't know how to relate that into finding out what was really in the notes.

His eyes widened after about an hour of staring at the notes. "I got it," He said with a smile. He grabbed the notes and grabbed a coat, it was late at night, but he couldn't wait to find out if he was right, he was sure he was. He wore a T-shirt and shorts; too excited to change out of his sleeping clothes.

He was at the door step of the sender; he had a large grin on his face ready to claim his victory. He inhaled deeply then knocked on the door. When the door opened he hugged the taller boy inviting himself inside. "I got it," he blushed lightly.

"Got what?" The other boy said casually.

"Your note, I know I did," he smiled looking up at the taller boy, "You are creative," He took out the notes and put them on the coffee table in the living room. Aiba dragged the other boy to the couch seating the both of them. Opening the notes he pointed and smiled, "From you to me, right, that's why you gave this one to me first," He nodded and pointed at the first note, "Do you have a marker or a highlighter and a pen?" He asked smiling.

Shirota nodded, and got up for a moment to retrieve a highlighter and pen for Aiba, "Here you go," He smiled awaiting Aiba's conclusion.

Aiba took out a highlighter and started highlighting letters, "As well as finding the letters, rewriting them helped me too, I did it all in my head though," Aiba rewrote each note and highlighted every first letter of each line:

_"**S**eemingly noticeable_

_**H**ow I've fallen for you  
__**I**t is  
__**R**ather unexpected  
__**O**r would you think otherwise  
__**T**hat my love is not true  
__**A**nd there is one thing I should tell you,_

_**Y**ou are the love of my life  
__**U**nique and  
__**U**nforgotten"_

_**"A**lthough I am in love  
__**I** might not get the chance to find out if you love me too  
__**B**ecause I'm  
__**A**fraid, because you may_

_**H**ate me  
__**I**f in  
__**R**eality, you love me too  
__**O**r maybe not;  
__**K**ind as I have always be  
__**I** will still love you either way"_

"From you, Shirota Yuu, to me, Aiba Hiroki," He smiled at his brilliance hugging the other boy beside him, "Do you really feel that way, or are you testing my knowledge?"

Shirota smiled, and then lightly kissed Aiba on the lips. "I love you, Aiba-chan," He said almost silently. Aiba was silent, he just nodded smiling and returned Shirota's kiss with another.

-END-


End file.
